


Behind the Masquerade

by Animercom



Series: Himikichi Harmony (Oumeno weekend event) [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Flirting, Himikichi Harmony Event, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animercom/pseuds/Animercom
Summary: Himiko and Kokichi attend a European masquerade for a dangerous DICE mission. Between the high stakes and going undercover, Kokichi can't help himself from playing a flirting game with his wife Himiko.Written for Himikichi Harmony Day 1 prompt Masks.Himikichi Harmony eventTumblrandTwitter.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Series: Himikichi Harmony (Oumeno weekend event) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866358
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Completed stories I've read, Himikichi Harmony





	Behind the Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Today is the first day of Himikichi Harmony Event! My fic for today fits the Date/ **Masks** /Memories prompt. I hope you enjoy this and all of the event's works!! :D

Kokichi whispered in Himiko’s ear. “Ready?”

Himiko checked to see if her rose-colored mask was firmly around her eyes. “Ready.”

After checking in with security by the doors, they entered the ballroom. Himiko gasped. A vaulted ceiling three floors high. Ornamental pilasters. Shimmering, crystal chandeliers. Full length mirrors on one wall, giving the illusion of the ballroom that stretched on forever. Painting masterpieces hung from the other walls. On a dais near the back, a wind and string ensemble played a light, airy melody. Refreshment tables outlined the room. 

Staying close to her husband, Kokichi, Himiko crossed the cream linoleum tile to the room’s center. All around them guests wore elaborate masks and gowns for the masquerade. Old-age Victorian ballgowns. Cocktail dresses. Crisp suits. Despite it being a ball, most people stood around mingling. A few already drunk teens twerked as if at a rave. Their noble European ancestors rolled in their graves.

Kokichi held a hand to his earpiece. He spoke in hushed, coded Japanese. “Status report.”

One after another DICE members answered.

Little John, a giant man who was quite fond of his afro, reported in. “Hacked into the security system and the presentation. Ready to go live at your command. But I’ll need another 30 minutes on their private banking systems.”

Under her breath, Evita muttered, “Security is tighter than expected. Will join up with Punk and Phantom in group B in 15 minutes.”

“Roger that,” Kokichi answered. “If you need backup, Deuce and I are on the floor.”

“Got it, cap’n!”

“We’ll be on the lookout for you, _mi amiga_ ,” Phantom said.

“Target sighted. Will proceed to shadow.”

Himiko glanced up at their target. Elizabeth Gordon. A 42-year-old British woman, divorced but with three children. Head of an international clothing and beautician company, Elizabethan Secrets. All dallied up in a mask and peacock dress with so many green fathers she looked like a talking bush. Elizabeth stood before her guests, gesturing to a glass display case behind her. Inside the glass was a carved sculpture made of ice of a man and woman dancing. Marie, a well-endowed member of DICE wore a server’s uniform. She poured wine to the guests listening to Elizabeth.

Snatches of Elizabeth’s words drifted across the room. “…this stunning artwork was commissioned by my family especially for this event. Isn’t it exquisite?”

Light applause. People clinked their glasses. But beyond the small group of people listening, other guests merely glanced her way before returning to mingling and drinking. Elizabeth scowled. 

Tsking, Kokichi shook his head. “After what she’s done, it’s gonna feel so good nailing her.” He wore a white tuxedo jacket with a lilac double-breasted vest and tie underneath. A black mask around the eyes.

Himiko hummed her agreement. “Soon, Kokichi. In the meantime, we lie low.”

Head tilted to the side, Kokichi took in Himiko and her outfit. She wore a full-length pink dress with cascading, scalloped tiers like rose petals. “Damn, you sure look fine…” His gaze flicked up to meet Himiko’s eyes. “Claudia Tudor.”

Himiko fought the urge to roll her eyes. _Oh boy. Here we go again._

Holding her close, Kokichi led her in a slow, swaying dance. “Why don’t you spend the night with me? I’ll be sure to be done by midnight, Cinderella.” He winked.

Himiko hummed. “And what kind of Prince Charming spends all his time gambling, drinking, and doing babes?”

Kokichi kissed the hollow beneath her ear. Murmured against her skin, “The kind that knows how to show you a good time.”

Himiko shivered. “I see.”

Over coms, Little John coughed. “Boss, you, uh… never turned off coms.”

“Fuck!”

Hand over her mouth, Himiko burst out laughing. Tears burned her eyes. Nearby guests frowned at them.

Punk exclaimed, “Aww man, why you gotta spoil it? Just when it was getting spiiicy. Woo mama!” All the DICE members laughed.

Kokichi jabbed a finger in ear, silencing them all. His face burned beet red. Closing his eyes, Kokichi sucked in a breath. “Okay, where did we leave off? ‘I’d show you and good time and…’”

Himiko frowned. “Wait. Is this a script?”

“What? No! No, this is all flowing from the natural romantic in me–”

“How long did it take to come up with all of this? A week?”

“Himiko…”

She narrowed her eyes. “…Two weeks.”

Kokichi inhaled sharply through flared nostrils.

“Okay, okay, okay.” Himiko reached for a glass of wine off a tray a passing waiter carried. She dipped the wine to her lips, but didn’t drink. “Tell me what you got.” She held it out, and after a moment, another server materialized from the crowd to claim the glass for her.

Kokichi pulled her close, resuming their swaying. Voice low, he whispered in her ear. “You’re not so inexperienced either. What about Oliver?”

Himiko shrugged. “He’s easy on the eyes.”

“And Robert?”

“Robert…” Pursing her lips to the side, Himiko nodded to herself. “Robert was a mistake.”

Kokichi hid a laugh with a cough. “I could have any girl I wanted in the world…” Smiling, Kokichi stoked Himiko’s face with the back of his hand. “But I always come back to you. Your wit, your charm, your fearlessness in the face of danger. So stay with me. I’ll treat you like a princess. Give you whatever you desire. You’ll want for nothing.”

Himiko gazed off in the distance. _Want for nothing… Is there anything that I really want?_ She and Kokichi spun slowly, the glittering of the ballroom blending in a swirl of lights.

“Himiko?”

“Nyeh? Oh sorry. I was just thinking. Are you… are you happy with your life? Not that you want to be some womanizing aristocrat, but do you ever imagine what life would be like if the organization really had 10,000 members?”

Kokichi dipped her. He smirked. “You don’t have any idea how many contacts I’ve accumulated in my global travels. I could very well have 15,000.”

Himiko arched a brow. “Mmhmm.”

Kokichi straightened her. After a few half turns and spins, Kokichi answered. “If I led an organization that big, I’d always be traveling and settling disputes. We’d barely have time to just enjoy each other’s company. I’d never get time to hang out with the team. I don’t know if I could last long without it.”

A couple drifted too close to them. Reeking of alcohol, they hooted with laughter. Kokichi led Himiko away. Spoke in quiet Japanese. “What about you? Do you wish you were in Las Vegas doing shows every night?”

“I’ve thought about it. And a part of me wants to be there; I’d be more famous. But I’d never get to travel and meet and learn from powerful mages across the globe. In Las Vegas, there wouldn’t be time to practice and advance my magecraft; just perform the same spells over again night after night. Maybe in a few decades we can do that.” Himiko rested her head on Kokichi’s shoulder. “For now I just wanna be with you.”

Kokichi chuckled. She felt it rumbled through his chest.

Humming, Himiko drummed her fingers on Kokichi’s back. “There’s our married life, doing missions, and magic shows but… but I still feel there’s something missing.”

Kokichi glanced down at her. “You do? What?”

Flushing, Himiko lowered her gaze. “There’s just one thing that I want–”

Elizabeth clinked a fork against her wine glass. “If I may have everyone’s attention please! I would like to start tonight’s events.”

Everyone turned to the dais in the back. Elizabeth stood behind a long rectangular table. Her aging, balding father sat at a chair beside her. Marie stood behind her off to the left, blending in the shadows of the wall. A team of servants wheeled in a large TV monitor – Elizabeth must not have bothered to upgrade the centuries old ballroom with outlets. Other servants entered and stood by the paintings on the walls. On the monitor a presentation started. The slides showed happy customers and growth charts.

“Ladies and gentlemen. Friends and stockholders of Elizabethan Secrets. Over the past five years, the company’s growth has been exponential. We’ve opened up new branches across Europe and overseas in the Americas. So with this charity event, I’m giving back. 100% of the money raised betting on these paintings will help starving children in Africa!”

A smattering of applause from the crowd. A drunk teen belched. Elizabeth’s cheek twitched. The peacock feathers of her gown quivered with suppressed anger.

Kokichi pressed a finger to his earpiece. “Get ready. On my signal…”

Himiko tensed. A thrill of nerves coursed through her stomach.

Smiling brighter, Elizabeth gestured to the monitor. Children with dirt-streaked cheeks and skeletal frames filled the screen. “These children are in the direst of needs. A few British pounds can feed them three meals a day. Just imagine the good the millions raised tonight would cause! This event – No, I will be remembered!”

“Now,” Kokichi ordered.

“Remembered as not only the most successful businesswoman, but also the most generous–”

People gasped. Startled, Elizabeth turned to the screen. The presentation had been hacked. Picture after picture showed starving children working in factories. Bandaged arms. Working in the dark near dangerous machinery. Being screamed at and hit by adult superiors. Words showed up onscreen.

“The truth behind the sudden growth of Elizabeth Secrets is the exploitation child labor in third world countries. The clothes you’re wearing now could have been made by a group of ten-year-olds. Even the money raised at tonight’s event would have funded building more child-worker factories.”

A woman gasped behind her fan. “That’s horrific.”

“For nobility to stoop so low…”

A stockholder shook a fist. “That’s my money, you witch!!”

Sweating, Elizabeth blinked rapidly. “T-this is preposterous! I would never! You know I’d never do anything to harm the comp–”

Elizabeth’s father rose to his feet. “What have you done with my company?”

Elizabeth spat, “ _Your_ company? _I_ made it into the success it is today, and if I had to make some sacrifices, so be it!”

A drunk teen threw his glass of wine at her. “Bloody tyrant!”

Shouting slurs, the other guests hurled their drinks at them. Alcohol stained her peacock dress. Elizabeth shrieked. “My beautiful gown! No!”

Kokichi gazed at the sight. “We at DICE expose the liars of the world. And you, Elizabeth Gordon, will pay for your crimes.”

Himiko beamed up at her husband. _That’s my Kokichi._

“Time to go.” Holding her elbow, Kokichi hustled Himiko towards the door. He caught the eye of two suited men standing on the fringes of the crowd. Kokichi nodded. One man flashed a grin. He turned to the other man, who pulled out a camera from a suitcase. “This is Johnathan Greene of London’s Evening Standard. This just in that Elizabeth Gordon, head of Elizabethan Secrets is using child labor to…”

Grinning, Kokichi raised a hand above his head. Snapped his fingers. “Aaand cue the MI5.”

Police poured from the ballroom’s entrances. A head officer of MI5 cuffed Elizabeth’s hands behind her back. “Elizabeth Gordon, you’re under arrest.” The guests cheered.

Elizabeth’s face whitened with rage. “TV news reporters? Police? This is all too clean! I’ve been set up! Father, get my lawyer on the phone now.”

He turned his back to her. “You’re no child of mine.”

The police officer muttered to the another, “Get the car out front.”

Snarling, Elizabeth bucked against the restraints. “No! _No_!”

Himiko and Kokichi slipped out the front doors.

* * *

Himiko and Kokichi stood around the corner of the mansion, watching the entrance from afar. Before the mansion a circular driveway surrounded a three-tiered fountain. A string of police cars were hastily parked before the entrance, their red and blue lights cutting through the dark. Distant shouts rang through the night.

Himiko peered over the box-cut bushes lining the mansion. Still no sight of Elizabeth Gordon leaving just yet. She turned back to Kokichi. He had already torn off his suit – their clothes were tear away outfits from her magic shows – revealing a skintight black bodysuit underneath. A gun, radio, and other equipment hung from a belt. Himiko ripped off her dress as well, revealing an identical bodysuit, and folded and stuffed it in a pouch on her belt. Kokichi spoke into his coms. “Team B, status.”

“All clear, cap’n! Me, Phantom, and Punk have left the building. Heading to the rear getaway vehicle in sector E.”

Marie reported, “It’s become quite hectic at ground zero. All the police have blocked off the exits. I’ll need 10 minutes before successfully extracting myself.”

“Understood. Deuce and I will be waiting for you in Sector A.” Kokichi stepped forward to stand beside Himiko to watch the entrance. Exhaling, he crossed his arms. “You know it’s a shame, Claudia. I was hoping my baby daughter would marry Elizabeth’s son one day.”

Himiko raised a brow. “You have a daughter, Prince Charming?”

“She was from my second mistress. You’d be the third, by the way.”

“I’m afraid I’ll have to pass on your offer. I’m pregnant with Robert’s child.”

Kokichi stilled. “You… you are?”

Himiko glanced up. “Hm? Oh, no I’m not. But I hope to be soon.” Himiko smiled. “Because that’s the only thing missing from my life right now.”

Chuckling, Kokichi kissed her forehead.

Little John’s voice broke over the coms. “Hack of the Gordon banking system successful, boss!”

Kokichi traded glances with Himiko. “What did you get?”

“I can hardly believe I pulled this off. If she hadn’t been so paranoid about people discovering her illegal money gains and created her own private banking system, I never would have been able to do this. Listen to this. I just lifted 5 million pounds and sent that to a charity which digs wells in Africa and… there! Just sent another 5 million to another charity that builds schools in third world countries.”

Himiko grinned broadly. “Oh, that’s amazing. That will do so much good!”

Brow raised, Kokichi held up a hand. “And?”

“Aaand… that’s another 5 million for us! With this we’ll be funding DICE operations for years to come!” DICE roared with cheers.

“We’re rich! _Somos muy ricooos_!”

Evita laughed, “Hey, cap’n, can we get a raise?”

Kokichi could hear the awe in Punk’s voice. “Aw man. You could buy a pig farm with that. I love bacon. Hey, little dude, can I buy a pig farm?”

Smirking, Kokichi turned to Himiko, his arms spread wide. “I just made 5 million pounds today. With that I buy you a castle, Claudia. Whaddya think of that?”

Himiko grinned. “That’s better than Olivier and Robert, that’s for sure.”

Kokichi threw back his head and laughed.

Smiling, Himiko hugged Kokichi’s upper arm. “For ten people, we sure do the work of 10,000. An organization this size is just fine after all.”

“No, we really are 10,000 strong. Each one of you is worth a thousand people to me.”

Eyes wide, Himiko stared. Then she smiled warmly and hugged his arm tighter.

“Change of plans,” Marie spoke over coms. “I had to escape the ballroom from the back entrance. Heading towards the rear getaway vehicle now.”

Kokichi answered, “Okay, meet you there.” Grinning, he kissed Himiko’s hand. “Time to party.”

Phantom shouted, “Yeah let’s show the stuffy nobles how to really party! With Spanish salsa dancing!”

Kokichi and Himiko ran through the mansion’s grassy grounds heading towards the rear exit. “Don’t get cocky,” Kokichi scolded. “15 million pounds gone won’t go unnoticed. The mission isn’t over until we’re home in Japan. The plane leaves in an hour, so let’s go.”

Punk purred in a low voice, “Yeah, let’s hurry up with the party so he can enjoy the _after_ party.” DICE members laughed.

Flushing, Kokichi scowled. “Oh come on, guys. Can’t a man have a private moment with his wife?”

“Not when you’re broadcasting it on the airwaves, cap’n.”

Under his breath, Kokichi grumbled, “You’re all gonna get it later. Mark my words.”

Himiko laughed as they ran through the dark grounds. “Come on, Kichi. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! There's more to come! ^_^


End file.
